


Witches for Weasleys Year 6

by Spajuch13



Series: Witches for Weasleys [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spajuch13/pseuds/Spajuch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth year for the twins, Cas, and Jo. Featuring the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, chaos, relationships, attempted murder, fights, dark changes, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 6-1 POV George

This will be the best year yet; possibly the best year of my life. I've waited a long time for things to go my way, and the waiting is finally paying off: Oliver is out of the picture, Miles is gone, and this year is the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This means that I can finally have my shot with Jo, I can breathe knowing Cassidy isn't at risk in an abusive relationship, and classes this year will, for the most part, be a joke. It's a trifecta unlike any other.

To start off the new year, we're at our old stomping grounds; Jo, Cassidy, Fred, and I. That old room we used to meet in, had parties in. It's only the third night back at Hogwarts- every house has stuff going on that night. Then last night we were just too tired. Tonight is a different story. Fred and I were the first to get here, and then Cassidy. Holy shit, that girl made an entrance without even trying. She walks in like a whole new person- graceful, powerful, confident. Same punkish hair cut- short and feathery, raven-black with green and silver streaks. She has this spark in her eyes, and when she sees us she smiles, showing off her teeth…and her fangs. She's an animagus- a wolf, and damn she's made the most of the transition. She breezes in like, well, a breeze, goes straight to Fred and kisses him on the cheek, and comes to me to do the same. I pull her into this tight embrace and we breathe each other in and I sigh her back out as she pulls away. She lounges herself out on the couch, her legs on Fred's lap. I stare for a second- she's a new person. Fred's staring too, and then there's a change in the air.

Jo walks in. As much as Cassidy's changed, Jo's stayed the same. Same long ponytail, same hint of swagger in her walk, same everything. I jump to my feet and I meet her just a few steps into the room, and I hug her- I more than hug her, I pick her up and spin her around. I listen to her squeal and I feel her squeeze me. Then I put her down, but she doesn't let go. We stand there hugging a millisecond longer than normal people do, and then she's off and hugging Fred. She goes to push Cassidy's legs aside, and then the unthinkable happens- Cassidy pushes her away; no, kicks her away. Jo takes another stab at it, and Cassidy snarls. It's not like it used to be, when Cassidy would scrunch her face up and then let us have our way- no, she snarls like the wolf she is and does not back down. She gets to keep lounging on the chair and on my brother's lap.

We shoot the shit for awhile, nothing serious. Talk about the summer and friends and classes and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fred and I fill the girls in on the Quidditch World Cup- see, we got to see the championship. We were up close and personal with the action, we got drunk and played games and sang songs and it was all brilliant until it wasn't. Boy things went wrong- there was an attack. Bad people came, set everything on fire and it was awful. They put the bloody mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the sky. People say he's coming back. People say there'll be war. It's scary to think about, but we don't let that dampen the night.

We change the subject- sort of. We stop talking about the terrorism and go back to talking about Quidditch, pure and simple. We talk about how there won't really be much playing this year because of the Tournament. Me, Jo, and Fred are all pissed about it…Cassidy doesn't give two shits. It's not news per se, but Cassidy got savvy last year while she was dating the Slytherin keeper. I thank the great griffin he's gone now. Hell knows someone would have died if he had stayed. And in the moment I think it might be funny to comment as much. I get a nervous laugh out of Fred and Jo, but Cassidy doesn't find it quite so funny.

"You asshole!" she snarls, jumping up from the couch and stalking over to me. She pins me into the sofa chair and stares down at me. "You wanna know a secret?" she whispers. I shake my head. She smirks and stands up straight, looking at each of us in turn.

"You morons all think Miles was such a bad guy? That's the way things are, right? You all know we're not dating anymore…well, I never told you the whole story. Would you like to hear what really happened that day? Don't answer that- you're going to listen whether you want to or not. See- that day Miles came to me, he wanted to talk. I thought I knew what was coming- I thought he was going to break up with me. No. Nonono. Miles proposed to me," she says with the haughtiest of smiles. She pauses, letting it sink in. Jo blanches. Fred looks like a ghost. I feel like I can't breathe.

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't a marriage proposal. He wanted to me to leave Hogwarts. He asked me to be his a little longer- to follow him into the world, where he could get me a job, and friends, and power. He promised to make me someone in this little world of ours. I told him that if he could wait; his group could hold out, then I could wait too. I decided to finish school. Now- the real kicker- guess where Miles is going. He's going to work with people, people who are going to make the world a better place- people who are preparing for an oncoming storm. People who are going to be on the front lines when that storm comes- sound familiar? Jo? George? Fred? Haven't we heard this story before?"

"You're talking about Lupin's people…" Fred finally says. Cassidy nods slowly. She has this look in her eyes, this unnerving look. She's baring her teeth again, looking more bestial than ever. And then Fred starts.

"You-you're not actually going to..?" he asks. Cassidy loses her edge as she turns to look at him.

"Actually…?" she semi-taunts, "I don't know. I got two years to figure it out. If you got a better offer for me by that time, I'll be all ears." Silence hangs over the rest of us as Cassidy positions herself back on the couch, but this time she's curled up, not sitting on Fred. She's lost a bit of her boldness.

"I'm putting my name in," she says suddenly. All eyes back on her.

"What?!" Jo demands.

"I'm putting my name in the Goblet. I'm old enough. I'm strong enough. I'm putting my name in," she repeats. Now it's Jo's turn to stand up. She stands over Cassidy, but Cassidy won't meet her eyes. And then a thought strikes me. A wonderful little thought.

"Me too!" I shout, "We all should!" All eyes on me. Fred looks confused, Jolene astounded, and Cassidy looks angry.

"You're not old enough," she says.

"There are ways around that," Fred says suddenly, smiling.

"You're both fucking crazy," Jolene says. Cassidy just rolls her eyes and huffs. Fred and I make eye contact- we're thinking the same thing. Yes, it's true- our plan would be easier if Cassidy were on board. We may not be old enough to legally put our names in the Goblet, but my brother and I- we can handle making some potions. We can cheat the system better than anyone- we've been doing it for our entire lives.

"Can you imagine it- me, holding that big bloody cup at the end of it all? I can see it," Fred says with a smile.

"Naw- it'll be me. I'm much more handsome, it'll look so much better with me holding it," I retort with a laugh.

"You think it's about a cup? A bloody cup? You morons! It's about power. It's about being the strongest and fastest and most skilled. You think it's about winning? It's about proving yourself. You'll die- you walk into that shit show thinking it's a game and it will kill you!" Cassidy shouts. She storms out of the room and no one follows her.

"She's right. It's no joke…but hell, if anyone could do it it'd be one of you two," Jo says with a grin. We all laugh- the gang back together, even if we're not all on board. We spend the rest of the night talking and scheming. Cassidy doesn't come back, but none of us mention her.

In the back of my mind I think I should say something- she's different and that's great, but there's no version of Cassidy that would willing put her name in that Goblet. Something's wrong, and part of me thinks it has to do with Miles; with that proposal he made. Shit fucking damn it! I thought we were rid of him- I thought I wouldn't have to worry about Cassidy anymore- that I could just focus on getting closer with Jo while Cassidy and Fred fell together naturally as anything. Like we planned. I thought this would be our year- Cassidy isn't supposed to be the risk-taker. She's not supposed to be flirtatiously graceful. All of it comes crashing down on me and I get up and leave without a word.

We're changing. All of us. Right now maybe we can only see it in Cassidy, but it's underneath all of our skins. It's natural, I know. People change; they grow up and mature and that's the way life goes, but this isn't the way I thought it would be. I thought it would be easier. Dammit, Cassidy, god fucking damn it.


	2. Year 6-2 POV Cas

They don't realize just how moronic they are – none of them, and it bothers me more than it should. The look on their faces, though! You'd think they were just getting up to sing karaoke at some pub; that they were just partying and taking drinks on any night of the week. Those two are throwing their lives away- well, not really. I know it won't work. It can't. I see them on the sidelines, hovering around that blue circle as I step in. I'm allowed to-it's my right to do this. The scrap of paper is folded in my hand, my name scrawled on it as neatly as I could manage. I drop it in and the crowd erupts in applause. I can be there their champion- I _will_ be their champion.

And then the twins get up. Right in front of everyone they lock arms and throw back some potion they probably prepared wrong. They're too young- it's just by a couple of months, sure, but technicalities don't matter here. I see little Granger chastising them from the sidelines and I'm inclined to morph and rip her throat out right here. I'm distracted when the blue age line, drawn by Dumbledore himself, turns red and throws the boys back out. They fly back and slide a couple of meters. Everyone gasps and we all stare, but the two sit up. They're fine…actually, strike that. They've fucked up. They've really fucked up.

I rush over and so does Jo, and we're cradling two little old men in our arms, little old men who are supposed to be our boys, our twins. This will take some serious magical work to fix. I'm holding Fred and he makes as if to stand, but I force him down- his frail bones can't compete with me now. They both grew so much over the summer- when I first saw them I refused to believe it, but they're both young men now, no longer boys. Bloody fools still, obviously.

And so it's my lot to take them to the infirmary while the students from our guest schools take their turns to enter the competition. One of them's a famous Quidditch player- Miles used to talk about him sometimes. The twins and their little brother are almost obsessed. A local celebrity, people say. He looks tough enough- I get a glimpse as he throws his name in the Goblet. Doesn't matter. No matter who else gets thrown into the pit, I'll be the victor. I have to be.

Madam Pomfrey is no longer phased when the twins or Jo show up. I'm not quite as well acquainted with her, but that's irrelevant. She says it'll take the night to fix the boys. Figures. Jo scampers off and I stay with the boys. She comes back with a bunch of our friends and we all figure hanging in the infirmary is as good as anywhere else. We start talking about the Tournament and classes and our newest Professor- Lupin's gone and his replacement looks like a psycho- Mad-Eye Moody, they call him. It's an appropriate description. I'm curious to see how he'll run his classes, and for awhile I'm having fun imagining what kind of stuff we'll be learning, when the conversation shifts back to Lupin. Rumors are going around as to why he left- he was everyone's favorite. At first people figured he got a better offer, but there's this one thing that's getting whispered around. Jo stiffens when someone brings it up: werewolf. The twins' little brother told us he saw it himself; Jo refused to believe it. She's terrified of werewolves and loved Lupin more than any other professor ever; therefore, it couldn't be true. I wasn't so sure…the way he disappeared once a month, the mysterious potions Snape had me making…it wasn't the strangest conclusion to draw.

People start talking shit about Lupin and werewolves and the other schools- our gathering turns into a pretty intense hate session, and I'm fed up. Luckily Pomfrey comes and tells everyone visiting hours are over. Most people bail immediately, leaving me and twins, which is when I realize Jo is missing. I'm about to voice my concern when I see it- see her- it? I see a ferret, hiding under the covers of George's bed. I feel my eyes bulge, and I nearly lunge to get her, but George sees me and makes a face. I can't believe them. I shake my head and leave without a word. There are no words.

With that I'm over my limit and need some release. I no longer have the Map thanks to the bleeding hearts of the twins, but it doesn't much matter- I memorized early on anyway. I make my way to a particular passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack. This is my place now- I'm one of the voices people claim to hear. I change as soon as I get into the passage and then I'm running and running and running. I get there and bound up to the roof without hesitation. Once I jump through a hole in the roof I sit myself down and scream- well, howl. I howl and howl and scream all my anger and frustration away. I scream away my regret at not taking Miles's offer; my regret of actually putting my name in that damn cup; my regret of turning myself into this…monster. I spend the night voicing my grievances at the moon and only get back to the castle with moments to spare before I have class.

* * *

Diggory? Diggory. Cedric fucking Diggory. This isn't how it was supposed to work- I was supposed to be the champion. Me. I feel myself flush and tears are stinging in my eyes- fuck it! This was going to change things- this was supposed to be my chance to show people how powerful I am, not just Miles. Everyone was supposed to see. I turn to go; I need another night at the Shack. No one goes to stop me- they're all entranced by the proceedings. Good. I don't want to be stopped.

Yet stopped I am. There's a collective gasp as the Goblet erupts a fourth time. Fourth? That's not supposed to happen- there are three champions only, that's the rule. Dumbledore's voice rings out strangely calm in this bizarre situation: "Harry Potter".

Well that's just fucking perfect. Diggory and Potter- two Quidditch boys, figures. I don't turn back, just keep moving forward. _Get to the Shack_ , I tell myself. My skin is itching- it feels too tight. I need to change. I need to be bigger than this- I need to be more powerful. I need to be something people fear. Something they respect. I need to chase something. I run and run and run and instead of going to the secret passage I just run out the first exit I see. I'm cutting across the grounds as fast as my legs can carry me, and when that's not enough and I think I'm far enough I change. I go straight into the Dark Forest and run until I'm tired. I stop to breathe, hearing myself panting and feeling my tongue lagging out of my mouth. Then I hear it- twigs breaking, and without a second thought I start moving towards it, slowly. I sniff the air and smell…something. I hear a heartbeat. I want it. I want whatever it is. I stalk it and I realize it's a rabbit, and I feel in my bones that I need to kill it. It's what wolves do.

That's when I hear a whoosh, and the heartbeat disappears. No! I run towards the smell of blood as it grows stronger, and see the tiny thing dead and bleeding, with an arrow stuck in its eye. I realize I'm not alone and I try to find out who else is here. I make out heartbeats, I hear breathing; I just don't recognize the smell. That's when they come into view. Centaurs.

One looks at me, and I consider running. Then I consider attacking. I'm so confused and torn internally, so I do nothing but hold eye contact.

"Girl," the one says, "what have you done? I recognize you, though you've grown. Show us your face, witch." Something in his voice; the authority of it, makes me obey. I stand before them as a human.

"I know you, witch. You're friends are the rowdy ones. I haven't forgotten." Shit. It was a lifetime ago, but he's right- Jo and the twins, they basically attacked a group of centaurs in the woods, damn…was it first year? How could he recognize me?

"You're lost," he tells me. I shake my head defiantly, finding my voice.

"I know where I am. I'm not a child, I'm not lost."

"Oh, witch, you misinterpret. I can see you: you are lost. You don't even know you're true form anymore. The change is hurting your soul." I stare at him. How? What the hell does he mean? I'm not lost, and I certainly know my true form.

He comes closer, looking down at me sternly. In his eyes I see wisdom and power and the coldness of nature, and I envy him. Look at the control he has over me- telling me to change. Why the hell did I do it? I start willing the change again, and feel my fangs coming in when he raises his hand.

"No, witch. You disrespect me and yourself with such behavior. Have some control. Talk to me like the person you are." I stop, and the fangs retract. I feel that same stinging behind my eyes, but I don't understand why this time. I bite my lip, not knowing what to say to him. I look at my feet in a sort of shame. The centaurs are talking amongst themselves, and the leaser raises his hand again, silencing them. They were talking about me.

"Hunt with us. Let us show you the truth of nature. It will help you gain clarity. Go on, changeling, take your second body." Again, I acquiesce without a thought. He nods, and the centaurs turn. I take a place in the back of the pack. We track and run and we hunt. I kill that night. I take life between my maw and I snuff it out. I taste blood and I smell fear. I am in total control, under the guidance of the centaurs. I don't remember returning to the castle, or even turning back into my human form, yet I wake up the next morning in my bed, with a tiny smear of blood on the corner of my lip as the only proof the previous night had been real.


	3. Year 6-3 POV Jo

"I can't believe we never thought of this before!" I shout amidst the noise of the crowd. Cas just rolls her eyes, but I know she's enjoying herself too. This was all her idea- her doing; no way she's not swallowed up by pride right now. I would be. I look in the box I'm holding in my hand- it's full of galleons and receipts. Split four ways none of us will be rich, but I'll be damned if I don't appreciate a little pocket change.

George flies out over the crowd and blows a whistle, signaling the end of the match. The players dismount, and everyone lines up to either pay up or collect. See, we don't know how or when or why, but Cas found this part of the Dark Forest, a massive clearing big enough to host some pick-up Quidditch matches. We were all astounded when she suggested it, until she included the part about turning it into a gambling ring and making profit off it. We were all in agreement that it was possibly the best idea we've ever had. The House Cup isn't happening this year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so all the Quidditch players have been a little bummed. When word got around about our tourneys, however, everyone got a little spring in their step back.

Originally I wanted it to be the four Houses playing each other like a regular season, but the twins pointed out that two Houses are technically without their seekers, we don't want to invite the Slytherin seeker, and after that too many issues came to light. So we decided to let people form and register their own teams of five: a keeper, two beaters, and two chasers. We got a bludger and a quaffle and here we are, raking in the money.

"It's getting dark; I'd say that's it for the night," says Cas, and the twins groan at her.

"Come on, Cas, how about a little Quidditch after dark, eh? It's more fun when you can't see the bludger coming," Fred says. If I were in charge that argument would have won me over, but Cas is not me. We collect the last few dues and pack up our equipment, and everyone starts walking back to the castle together. I notice after a second Cas is falling behind, so I drop back.

"Hey, you alright? Don't tell me you're knackered- you did nothing but stand around collecting money," I tease, hoping to get her to smile. I haven't seen a genuine Cassidy smile in too long; now when she smiles it's either sarcastic or she's bearing her teeth, which is unsettling. Cas just hasn't been herself since…well, since Miles.

"Run ahead. I got something I wanna do." is all she replies, as if that wouldn't prompt me to ask more questions.

"What on earth could you want to do out here, so late? You're the one called it quits for the night."

"I called the matches off because I have a previous engagement; one I don't want to miss. It's a private thing, Jo, so let me be. Go catch up with the twins and tell Fred I'll see him at breakfast." Instead of saying a proper goodbye, she transforms into a wolf and runs off into the forest. I'm tempted to chase her, but as a ferret I would end up being eaten in a place like this. We all know something's off with Cas, but none of us know what it is, or how to fix it, or even how to bring it up in conversation. So we just don't.

I run ahead to the twins and find myself in a lively conversation about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We've already seen one of the three trials play out- no one died despite the involvement of dragons. Cedric did brilliantly, and Harry didn't do too bad himself. I feel bad for the kid; no one supports him this year. I mean; there's no dark lord or evil serpent or mass murderer for him to save us from, and somehow his being in this tournament isn't endearing to any of us. Cedric- now he's someone people can get behind. He's a great student, awesome at parties, seeker for Hufflepuff- the kid's the whole package.

Now, some people have taken this in-school rivalry a little far, including George and Fred. They charmed these awful buttons to basically hate on Harry and support Cedric, and the whole school is buying them. I thought Cas would throw a fit- she usually hates this kind of bullying, but she just rolls her eyes when she sees the buttons, and tells me the twins can do what they please. I was a little pissed at her for that.

"Potter's a right git for staying in the tournament," someone says as we enter the castle, and a bunch of cheers ring up. I roll my eyes and fall back from the group, and when no one is looking I turn into a ferret. I scamper through everyone's legs until I find George, and he scoops me and puts me on his shoulder. It's become a bit of a thing now; people think I'm his pet when I do this. See, we found that it's rather useful to be able to roam the castle freely as a ferret. I can get places we normally wouldn't be able to sneak into easily, like Filtch's office. It's really fun finding out which rules can be broken once you're an animagus.

"Eh, where'd she come from? She come all the way from the dorms?" someone asks, reaching out to pet me. Being petted is a weird sensation because it actually feels amazing, but it's also really fucking weird to have your friend stroking your back.

"What's her name again?" someone else asks. George starts a bit; we never did think of a name for me as his pet. I don't really trust him to pick a name, and I'm also worried that in the moment he'll just call me 'Jolene' out of sheer panic, so I jump from his arm to Fred's and, I shudder to admit, run down Fred's shirt. He starts jumping everywhere and trying to shake me out, which is exactly what I thought should happen. I didn't think it through, though, because now I'm being jostled about in his shirt. It's painful and uncomfortable and out of sheer instinct I bite him to get him to stop. Instead he swats, none too lightly, and makes me stop moving. Then he pulls me out of his shirt and returns me to George. Everyone's cracking up.

"I always hated your little bitch of a ferret, man, but I never knew she was so into me. And what a name- 'Cheeks'; is it short for 'cheeky' or just because the thing looks like it's perpetually blushing?" George nearly dies laughing, as do most of the people in the crowd who witnessed this little scene. My instinct is to yell, and I open my mouth, but all that comes out it this weird chattering sound. A couple of people 'awww' and the twins keep laughing, realizing it probably wasn't my intention to be so cute. Fred and all the non-Gryffindors break off from the group while we make our way to the Fat Lady. The common room is buzzing, as it always is. Mostly talk about the Tournament and the other schools' kids, and now there are even a couple of whispers about this thing called the 'Yule Ball'. It happens around Christmas and it's a Tournament tradition, but that's about all people seem to know about it. 'Ball' obviously implies a dance of some sort, particularly a formal one. We're hoping it's a little more fun than the stuffy waltzing comes to mind.

Now that we're in the common room and it's clearly full of people, I'm basically stuck as a ferret for the night, which is harder than and not as fun as you'd think. At first it was cool, getting attention from everyone all night and scampering and hopping about, but now the novelty's worn off. Also, I don't have a great amount of control of my physical form when I fall asleep, and once or twice when I doze off on George's lap in the middle of the night I end up turning back into myself. Luckily no one's been around to see that happen, but it's enough to get me concerned. I tell myself sometimes that I'll train myself to hold form through the night, like an exercise or something, but at the end of the day I'm far too lazy for such things. I'm luckier than the others though- at least my form is something I can go about the castle as. I'm not sure people would look the other way if a fox, a wolf, and a hound were seen trotting about the corridors at night.

The common room clears out after awhile, and I turn back into myself. I have to do some major stretching afterwards- it still hurts a bit, the changing. George laughs as I go through what is normally our Quidditch warm-ups.

"Should we say something" he asks suddenly, "to Cas?" I straighten myself up to look at him. I see he's concerned- we all are.

"What can we say? She's probably still moody about the whole Potter thing," I say half-heartedly.

"You know it's not just that. It's everything. No- it's just one thing- it's Mathers. He's gone but she acts like he's gonna pop up one day and never leave again."

"Well, that is sort of what he promised to do," I say.

"And you're okay with that?!"

"I never said I was okay with it- I just don't know what to do about it! Look at her- she's almost a better person for all this!"

"For what, the disappearing all the time? Never lasting through a whole conversation before storming off? Or the fact that people are saying she sometimes goes days without sleeping in the Slytherin dorms- people don't know where she goes!" George yells. I stop. I never heard anything about that. I get up at look out the window, hoping that by some miracle I'll see the shadow of a wolf just running around enjoying the night-time. I sigh; there's nothing out there.


	4. Year 6-4 POV Fred

I stare at George. He's gripping Jo's arm under her desk, preventing her from jumping up. Her face isn't red this time, but I'm damn sure she's seeing red. I know _I_ am. I'm angry- I'm fucking furious. This is wrong, so fucking wrong, and she's playing right into it- Cas, that is. She's up there, just standing, ready and willing. As if this is something for her to be proud of. I'm not proud of her, I'm disgusted. I look to the empty seat a few rows in front of us, the one Cas was sitting in. The parchment is still crumpled up in a ball in the corner.

I had thrown it at her as soon as she sat down- she had come in late, which is weird for her. She was so late we couldn't save her a seat next to us; the back rows fill up fastest in Mad-Eye Moody's classes. People are afraid of him; me included. Cas doesn't mind him and didn't protest any when she realized she'd be sitting in the front row today. I wasn't paying any attention to Moody as he prattled on, because I realized none of us had dates for the Yule Ball coming up. Sure, it's kind of implied we're all going together, but it's different since the girls somewhat recently ended things with their boyfriends. At least, it's weird for me- Miles is haunting us, haunting Cas, even now. Part of me is scared to cross a line and risk his wrath.

Then again, part of me was feeling fun and maybe a little flirtatious and teasing and bold, so I got Jo and George's attention, wadded up some parchment, and threw it Cas's way. It bounced off her head and landed on the ground- she discreetly gave us the middle finger behind her chair and didn't turn around until Moody's back was to her. She picked up the parchment and uncrumpled it, apparently expecting a note, and balled it up again and turned around when she realized there was nothing there. She looked tired and bitter; I beamed at her and started miming "You-Me-Dance-?" She rolled her eyes, but a smile was forcing its way through onto her lips. She nodded and turned promptly back to Moody, leaving the ball of parchment on her desk.

Not a few minutes later Moody went on this wild tangent about the Unforgivable Curses. We thought he was being crazy old Moody, until he pulled out this bug, made it huge, and started demonstrating the curses on it. People go to jail for that shit, and he was showing off in front of a classroom of students. We were appalled. Then he asked for a volunteer. No one offered themselves, all of us having a shared dread about what he would request. So he picked the student closest to him- some Gryffindor girl, shy thing. He told her to stand up, but she refused; she was clearly terrified. That's when he grabbed her arm- tried to force her to the front of the room. No one knew what to do.

Then Cas stood up. She cleared her throat and got Moody's attention. He threw the Gryffindor girl's arm down and walked over to Cas, staring down at her with a sneer. Without a word he jerked his head, motioning her to approach the giant insect. She did so. Then there was silence; then the request. "Torture it, Walker. The Cruciartus Curse." I closed my eyes.

Now I can't get the sound out of my head- the screaming whines of Cas torturing the thing. My eyes are open again- I'm watching her. She's got her eyes fixed on the thing, her wand unwavering. The insect is writing and bending in unnatural ways. Moody is hanging over her shoulder; he may or may not be whispering, egging her on. Jo is freaking out, trying to jump and probably tackle Cas. George is holding her back, his eyes averted from the front of the room and instead focused on Jo's arm, which he is holding. He doesn't want to look. I wish I was like him- I wish I could look away.

It seems like an eternity before Moody lets Cas lower her wand. The cries stop, and the insect relaxes. I'm surprised it's even alive.

"Would you like to kill it, Miss Walker? Would you like to demonstrate the Killing Curse?" Moody asks. I cringe, and Jo gasps. The rest of the room is silent, all eyes on Cas. She's still looking at the thing. Then she turns her head to meet Moody's eyes.

"I think I'd prefer not to, Professor." I sigh with relief, but it doesn't last. The room flashed green as Moody himself kills the creature. No one moves. Cas looks at the thing again, her expression unchanged. It doesn't look any different from where I'm sitting- it looks like before, just tired. Just hurt. Still alive. I know better though. Cas goes back to her seat quietly, and Moody resumes the lecture. I don't pay him any attention for the rest of class; I just keep staring at Cas with occasional glances at George. He looks like he's going to be sick; there's a pale greenness to his skin, and he can't take his eyes off his desk. It makes me angry to see him like that- it makes me want to go up and slap some sense into Cassidy. This sentiment builds up and up and up and when Moody dismisses us I spring to my feet and lunge to the front of the room. But, I'm too late.

"Walker, here, now," Moody beckons. I don't move. I don't trust him alone with her. She goes up to him, and he ignores my presence entirely as he talks to Cas.

"You did good today. You could've done better, but you did good. Did it _feel_ good, Walker? Did it make you feel powerful?" he asks. I'm sickeningly curious to hear her answer. She's not like Moody though, she's aware I'm here, and she's accounting for that.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but why do you need me?" she asks, depriving me and our professor of the answer we're both so eager to hear. He huffs but nods.

"I was told about you. We got ourselves a mutual friend on the outside." Moody tells Cas cryptically.

"You must be mistaken, I don't have any friends outside of Hogwarts, Professor," Cas replies dryly.

"I think he'd be disappointed to hear you said that," Moody says with a smirk, and I can see he has Cas's attention now. "Miles Mathers was your boyfriend, wasn't he?" Cas starts at the sound of his name, as do I. Miles? How does- why would he-?

"How do you know Miles?" Cas demands; I can tell she's trying hard to mask her emotions. Moody can tell too.

"We had a bit of a…run-in…this past summer. He's moved on to big things since Hogwarts, hasn't he? I was curious to meet the girl he was so fixated on in school- there are whispers, Miss Walker, about you. Lots of people have heard your name, from him. Lots of people are curious to see where you go when you leave here."

Cas has no answer to this. Moody's good eye has a spark of amusement in it; the other one is whizzing around and for a second looks directly at me. Moody and Cas both turn, and Cas gives me a nod to leave. I make sure she's right behind me as I go. Only then do I notice a little burst of movement by the door. I look at Cas and we both know exactly what's going on.

Ferret Jo pounces on us as soon as we're out the door; pounces on Cas to be more specific. She bites Cas on the shoulder, prompting Cas to take her by the scruff of the neck and dangle her out at arm's length. Jo is wriggling and squirming and squeaking and Cas can't handle that kind of annoyance for long, so she puts our friend down. Jo turns into herself again, and Cas kicks her for being so reckless with her changing in the castle in broad daylight.

"Who the bloody hell are you to talk?" Jo spits, "What the hell was that back there?" Cas glares at all of us.

"Maisy wasn't about to cast that spell willingly- the girl was crying at the thought. So I stepped to the plate. Saved the day, you might say. I was actually expecting some thanks." She sneers. Jo flushes red, but before she can say anything I speak up.

"That's not solving anyone's problems, Cas. What you did- that was a crime, it was illegal; it was downright awful for fuck's sake- don't you see that? You scared us- those kids, you scarred poor Maisy for life, that's for sure." She opens her mouth to rebut but George doesn't let her. He's still green in the face; he isn't looking at Cas or at any of us.

"You scared me," he whispers. Cas whips her neck to gape at him- her mouth is moving as if she's trying to argue, but the words aren't coming out. I don't think there are any words for a situation like this. I know I don't have any. Cas bites her bottom lip furiously and turns around, storming away. I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of her tonight; I don't think anyone will be. Disappearing has become a habit of Cassidy's.


	5. Year 6-5 POV Cas

It's an odd scene, I imagine. Being a part of it, I can't see the whole picture, but considering what I can see and what I know, we must look fucking insane. We're deep in the Dark Forest, in the same clearing we've been using to host occasional Quidditch tournaments. We've been making quite a bit of money off of them, actually. So I had the bright idea- another bright idea, I'm the only one who seems to do any thinking in this group anymore- to host a different kind of event. Everything's been a little tense between the houses for years now,but things kicked up this year since we have two students from two different houses in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. People are at each other's throats, and I thought that instead of students fighting, why not have our houses do it for us.

So our scene: Jo is the only human in the clearing right now. She's resentfully holding a honey badger. Where Fred found a honey badger none of us know, and he refuses to divulge his sources. I'm facing Jo, in wolf form. I've got a raven in front me- I'm pinning its tail to the ground using my paw. A little ways behind Jo is Fred the fox sitting triumphantly on top of a cage containing a snake. George, in dog form, is holding a cat by the scruff of its neck. Chaos is reigning.

I'm whining at Jo to take the fucking raven from me, but she's too caught up trying to avoid the claws of the badger to do anything. She turns abruptly away from me, yells at Fred for being idle, and stomps around looking for the place where we dropped all the cages for the animals. Fred leaps off the snake's cage and turns back into himself. He takes two quick steps to the left and picks up a cage, waving it at Jo. She goes rushing over and none-too-gently drops the badger in it. I can see from where I am that her arms have some scratches and there's a rip in her robe. The honey badger disposed of, I start my whining again. It's much like a dog's whine in sound, which I think is funny. Jo disagrees, evidenced by her whipping around and stomping over to me.

"What?" she demands. I look down at the raven as answer. She shakes her head at me. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I look to the cages, slightly annoyed she's making me explain myself- we all know the plan: get the animals, trap the animals, use magic to grow them like five times their natural size, and then pit them against each other and sell tickets to the show.

"Stop fooling around, Cas." I snarl at her in response. She turns to leave and I start howling incessantly. Fred rushes over and takes from me the raven. I turn into myself. Jo is taking the cat from George, so I stalk over to her.

"What the hell? You'll help him but not me? I get you're going to the Ball with him, but don't play favorites like that," I say. She turns around, eyebrows raised.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I nod, exasperated. Of course I'm serious- why wouldn't I be?

"That's a raven, Cas."

"And?"

"The Ravenclaw mascot is an eagle." I shake my head in disbelief, and Jo starts laughing hysterically. Fred and George come over to see what all the fuss is about, and when Jo explains it they start laughing too.

"Why the bloody hell is it an eagle? They're called Ravenclaw for fuck's sake! I swear the bird on the crest looks like a raven." This just makes everyone laugh even harder. I sigh, giving up.

"It doesn't matter much anyhow- it's too late to go out and find a bloody eagle. They'll settle for a fucking raven like you're settling for that mongrel George wrangled up," I say, indicating the cat. It's an ugly thing, really.

"Don't go telling Ron or Harry about this- it's Hermione's cat, see. I just figured we could borrow it for a night. It was this one or Mrs. Norris, and I figured if I got Filtch's, Cas would jump in the ring herself to kill it," George explains. We all get a good laugh out of that. It's actually a fair observation, I have to admit.

Day turns to night, and we return to the forest. Pre-sales were phenomenal, and we have reports from people saying we can expect plenty of students to just show up and buy tickets when they get here. Everyone wants a piece of the action; the whole school wants something personal to partake in without the other school's kids interfering. Fred and George are in charge of collecting the money and selling the tickets. We trust them well enough to get what's fair and swindle the bastards we aren't partial to. In the end, this is about the money for some of us.

My job is to prepare the animals. I get them all set up in bigger cages, and start using the Engorgio spell to make them huge. Jo is supposed to be helping, but she ends up wandering over to George. I roll my eyes at the thought- she's been doing it a lot lately; all the time she used to dedicate to Oliver is now going solely to George. Yes, she has a lot of apologizing to do to him for a whole lot of grief she gave him the past few years, especially with Oliver, but this is getting ridiculous. I can't take the stupid little excuses, the whispering and inside jokes. They've always been close, but now it's getting obnoxious. Then again, it's none of my business. Fred and I have inside jokes and personal stories the other two wouldn't get. We're just a little classier about making friend time about all our friends.

Given the freedom of not having someone over my shoulder, I make the snake extra-big, just for good measure. This may be about money for me, but bragging rights are fun too. The money is important though: I'm saving up for when I leave. After I graduate I'm not going back home or into any official business or job or anything. I'm going back to Miles; Miles and the group he's with, that is. Professor Moody said he saw Miles this summer; that Miles is telling people to expect me when I graduate. Bastard shouldn't be talking about me like that, but part of me finds it reassuring. I really want to get in touch with him, but when we parted ways there was no forwarding address; no indication that he'd be able to receive owls with the work he's doing. There was something strange about the way Moody referred to him, like they had a fight or something. I wonder if Moody is in the same group with Lupin and Miles? I hope not…there's something off about Moody- the way he did those Unforgivable Curses; made me do one of them…he had asked if it felt good when I tortured that incest…I look at my wand and at the animals before me. I could do it again, so easily. I could feel all that power, that control that comes with the spells. I don't do it, but I can't stop thinking about it either.

People fill the makeshift stands the twins set up, and it's time to begin. Fred comes over, probably trying to escape George and Jo and their little party of two. We decided to start off with the raven and the honey badger- Quidditch usually starts with Gryffindor and Slytherin, so we decided to give the other houses the spotlight first this time. We throw the two in the ring, and it begins.

But it's somewhat uneventful. It seems giant ravens and giant honey badgers are not natural enemies, and have no reason to fight each other for our entertainment. People are getting restless, so I run over to George, who now had ferret-Jo perched on his shoulder.

"This isn't working," I mutter, and he nods. I can see he's thinking hard. Before he can say anything, I have an idea. It's a dumb idea, but the genius kind of dumb idea that will most likely maybe work. I grab ferret-Jo and I throw her into the ring before anyone can stop me. Somehow I had really great aim, and was gentle enough that she landed unharmed near the honey badger. People were looking around asking questions until the raven got its eyes on Jo- it began going after her. Then the honey badger noticed and it too went after her. Finally they were going at each other, fighting for the chance to catch and eat Jo. It worked brilliantly. I use my magic to pick her up and bring her back, perching her once again on George's shoulder. George is cracking up, and Fred is rolling on the ground. The crowd is eating it up. The animals go at each other, and as soon as it looks like there's actual damage being done- the raven drew blood by scratching the honey badger's neck- we pull them out and declare Ravenclaw victorious in round one.

Round two involves the snake and the cat. It goes exactly as one would expect- the snake (twice as large as I should have made it) sized up the giant cat and decided it looked good enough to eat. The cat fought valiantly, but in the end we had to save it from the jaws of death, quite literally. Jo had snuck away so she could become human again and prevent any further instances of sacrifice. We have a break where we sell snacks and things while everyone mingles, waiting for the main event. I take my chance to sneak off- I want to go on a hunt; I've felt my blood boiling ever since the class with Moody. I really need to hunt something, maybe kill. I've been running with the centaurs more and more this year; every time I get frustrated I go to them. They help me channel my rage and my animal instincts. Lupin last year, when he found out what I was, asked what I had done to myself, and his eyes looked so sad when he had asked. I didn't know why he looked so sad until now- it's hard and confusing and I'm prone to losing myself, and giving myself the added instincts of a wolf might not have been the best thing for my sanity. But the hunt helps.

I go on my own, quickly picking up a scent as soon as I transform. I stalk some bats, some rabbits, some magical creatures I can't identify but by smell…I finally catch a bat and take it between my teeth. I pause a moment, wondering if it's worth it, but then I hear its pulse and smell its fear and I feel all my anger and frustration well up and snap, the neck breaks, the blood flows, and the bat dies. I feel satisfied and I make my way back to the camp- I couldn't have been gone more than a half hour.

The final match is over- the raven won after all. I laugh when I hear that, and scoot my way along the outskirts of the crowd who stay because they want to talk and be themselves and brag and drink and forget the Tournament and the other schools. I see twins' hair and I race over to them; they're with Jo, counting the profits. I tap Fred on the shoulder and he whips around, and he immediately starts when he sees me. George and Jo look aghast.

"What?" I ask, "I know I disappeared, but I came back. Don't be mad," I said. George looks away; Jo looks down into her lap. I look at Fred but he isn't looking me in the eyes- he's looking at my face. He reaches a shaky hand out and brushes his thumb across my lips and chin. When he pulls back his arm, I see his fingers are covered in blood. I gasp, wiping my face hastily and licking my lips. The blood doesn't take good to my human tongue and I gag.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? Who did this to you- are you hurt? Is it your lip? A tooth?" Fred asks desperately, shaking my by the shoulders with a tight grip. I push him away and shake my head frantically; I wipe my face again and try to smile.

"Don't worry- you got it all wrong: it's not my blood," I try to explain. It was the wrong thing to say.


	6. Chapter 6-6 POV Jo

I know my fair share about muggles. I know they're wholly ridiculous, at least. I also know about their dances. Silly things- most of the music is dumb, and the good stuff comes from wizards and witches playing both sides of the fence. But young muggles, they have dances all the time- schools host them, they have clubs and parties and people just have them in basements and alleyways. Sounds stupid to me. Clubs I understand- concerts are so my scene. But formals and shit? No thank you.

Of course, as I ponder all this the mirror is telling a very different story- the story of a flouncy young thing blushing like bloody hell and smiling like an idiot from behind a layer of makeup. I look damn gorgeous. The dress- Cas picked it out. I never in a million years would have thought she'd be any little bit fashionable, but hot damn she did me right this time. I wish we could have gotten ready together, met the twins, and gone to this little shin-dig, but Houses and Houses and loyalties are loyalties. I'll just see her there, right? No problem.

I step out into the Common Room- it's a mess, as usual. This time there are people everywhere in their fancy dresses and tuxedoes, and clouds of perfume that mix and change every two steps you take. Honestly I worry about suffocating, but everyone else seems to be okay with it- I quickly realize it might have to do with the copious amounts of alcohol basically just lying around. Right as I notice this, a flask gets thrust in my face.

"Hey there, gorgeous," George says, beaming. I bite my tongue and grab the flask, taking a swig.

"You look ridiculous," I finally reply, blushing and smiling and rolling my eyes. George shoves me playfully.

"Ridiculously hot, you mean? I'm very well aware. You've got yourself a right catch tonight, Jo. And it looks like I do too," he says eying me. "That dress- bloody hell, girl," he says with a whistle.

Bloody hell is right, and I give him a twirl. It's black and red- dark and sexy. No straps, and- well, I don't quite know the lingo- it's not ruffly, but it's got this drapy look to it? Like a rose opening up upside-down. Well, it looks a fuck ton sexier than I can describe it. It's short- shorter than the other girls' dresses, but I've got nice black stockings, and to top it all off Cas found me these really nice red heels. They look like straight up red glass or some shit. They're horribly uncomfortable- I've never worn heels before, but it's worth it, and I can always change shoes right? George claps and we pass the flask back and forth awhile before we all notice it's time to head down.

We go down in couples like we're supposed to- everyone looks fantastic and the girls are pretty and the guys are sharp and even the teachers are looking like they took the time to remove the sticks from their asses for the night. The Great Hall has been transformed into a wonderland, full of snow and lights and good spirit and what have you. I notice there are a startling amount of mixed couples- like people asked people from the other schools. I guess that's kind of part of the point of the Tournament and the Ball in general, but still there's a bit of resentment and maybe a sense of betrayal. Hermione, that friend of Ron's, she came with Viktor Krum. He's someone I would have said yes to, sure- my problem is: why her? She's even worse than Cas when it comes to Quidditch and shit. Tonight she's beautiful- got this lavender gown and her hairs a lot less frizzy than normal, but still part of me wonders why her and not me? Not that I've ever said two words to the guy.

That's when I see it- see him. Fred. He looks, well, just like George in every way except that he isn't George. But, he's alone. I start swinging my head around looking to where she could be- I don't see her by the snacks or punch, or talking with any groups of Slytherin people, or anywhere. I grab George's arm and we force our way over to Fred. He's with Lee- they're just talking. We all say hi and hug and shake hands like the formal wankers we have to be for the night, and I pull Fred aside. I can tell he knows what I'm about to say, but I don't get the chance.

Dumbledore and McGonagall are saying something and the Champions are taking the center of the dance floor and this really horrendous waltz is starting up. George edges his way back to my side, and we watch as everyone begins dancing. After the initial hoopla I lean into Fred.

"Where's Cas?" I ask, a little harshly. He stiffens and I just take a peek at his face- he's red and his eyes might be a little wet. I feel a knot tightening in my stomach. He shakes his head and I bite my lip. George takes my hand before I can say anything to him and he drags me into the fray and tries to get me to waltz. We all had to learn the dance, and he's not the worst in the world, but I have a bad habit of trying to lead, so it's a little messy to say the least. After the third time we bump into someone, we totally lose it and start laughing, and get ourselves off the dance floor. I see Fred still alone, horribly, pathetically alone, and I go to offer him a dance. I get to him and open my mouth when his eyes light up. I whip around, and there, an hour late and trying her best to lurk in unnoticed, is Cas. She's at the top of the stairs, weirdly graceful looking as she descends slowly. George catches up and sees her too, and we're all a little startled.

The dress. It's long and silky, a green so dark it looks like an oil spill cascading down her body and pooling around her feet. There are two straps that loop around her shoulders, and her hair is softly curled, brushing just below her ears. Her hair looks like oil too- black and that dark shimmering green, with flecks of silver reflecting the candlelight. She sees us watching her and picks up her pace. As she gets up to us, Fred steps forward, and I see it all-

He grabs her by the cheeks and pulls her to him, and he kisses her passionately. He twirls her and she laughs, smiling the way she hasn't smiled in months, and he kisses her again and they go to the dance floor and take the center and dance like no one else can.

Of course, this is Cas and Fred we're talking about. That, as beautiful as it sounds, is completely ridiculous and would never in a million years happen. What does happen is that Fred steps forward and Cas hugs him, whispering apologies. He holds her back to get a better look, and forces her against her will to spin for us. The back of the dress is astounding- there's no back, just a giant golden snake slithering up her spine, with little gold chains holding it in place. Cas pales and tries to get us to move or talk or do something that involves her not being the center of attention. She makes a few snide remarks, we laugh, and Fred just looks at her with this admiration and care and I want to hit Cas or something, because impossible as it seems to me, I don't think she sees it too.

I turn to ask George if he sees what I'm seeing, and something happens. I look into his eyes, and I see that same light I see in Fred's eyes. But George is looking at me. He smiles and gives me his hand, and the four of us go into the dance floor. George and I are a little better than our first time around, and from what I can see Cas and Fred are actually pretty damn good. It's kind of surprising- I'd have thought they'd have the same trouble as me and George with the whole leading thing, but it seems Cas is just fine letting Fred take control. It doesn't seem like her at all, but I don't really think on it much. I'm thinking about George, and enjoying our dance, and smiling and blushing and having fun.

It goes on for hours like this, and the music picks up for a while to something a little more age-appropriate and fast and fun. There's a couples dance and the four of us just switch around. I nearly say something to Fred about Cas and how happy they seem together, but I hold back. We talk about Quidditch and people's outfits and how dumb dances are, and we smile, and the song is over. More fast stuff, we take a break for a bit, and then go back into it. Hours are flying by, and then the music slows down. George pulls me close and we just start swaying. I kind of lay my head into his chest, and his arms are just wrapped around me, and we're barely moving. We're just together. It feels like forever, and I never feel so empty as when the song ends and George takes his arms off from around me.

I take his hand before anything else can happen- I pull him out of the Great Hall, then out of the Castle, and then we're crossing the grounds into the Dark Forest, and then we're alone in the dark and I'm kissing him. We're running and kissing and laughing and then we trip and we're on the ground, still kissing.

"I think I love you, Jolene Zocchi," he tells me, and I start laughing like nothing before. He's laughing too.

"I know I love you, George Weasley," I tell him. I pull his tux off of him, and then his tie, and the shirt and well, everything eventually comes off. We make love and I know it's real. I love George- I've loved him a long time. Maybe as long as I've known him. I don't know; I don't care. I just know that now, in this moment, I couldn't love anyone more than I love him.


	7. Year 6-7 POV Cas

There's a reason I never wear dresses- you can't run for shit in them. Sure, you can spin and everyone will ooh and ahh at you, but that's not worth it. The center of attention has never been my scene. That aside, it's really the running that pisses me off. I worked harder than I care to admit picking out Ball dresses for me and Jo, and I did a damn good job. Jo was a smash in hers- it was the perfect mix of formal and spunky, and people noticed. It fit her body and her personality from tip to toe. George noticed.

My dress, I put just as much time into. I wanted to be, well, beautiful. Who doesn't want to be? It was set to be the perfect night, but it didn't end quite the way I'd hoped. It didn't begin as expected either…

There was a letter waiting for me in the owlry. I had gone to send my Christmas letters, and there was an owl with a note folded up with my name on it. I recognized the script. Miles.

_I'll be blunt: I'm hoping you've gotten this schooling thing out of your system. It's Christmas, and I had hoped to be spending it with you by my side. I've seen it, Cassidy. Our army is growing by the day and I can't see why you're still not here. I can pick you up tonight. Leave this foolish life behind. The war can't be long off. Something is coming. I'll pick you up when you're ready. I miss my Cassidy. –Miles_

I didn't know what to do. He could have picked me up that night. I could have left the dress in my wardrobe next to my robes, grabbed my wand, and disappeared. It really was that simple. I thought about it; I really did. School isn't challenging me, and isn't going back to Miles my plan anyway? So why not last night?

Part of it really was the dress. I saw the damn thing and thought it'd be a sin if I never got to wear it. So I put it on and did my make-up and hair and got ready like all the other girls. I was ready to go when all the others left. I was sitting on my bed strapping the damn heels on when they started shuffling out. Then I couldn't physically get myself to move. Fred was waiting in the Great Hall. Miles was waiting just beyond the castle grounds, I assumed. What was I supposed to do? For awhile I just sat contemplating. Then I got frustrated, tore the dress off and nearly turned. I calmed myself down, put the dress back on, and heard the bells toll. I was late, and Fred and Jo and George were expecting me. I had told Miles I was waiting another year, so another year we would both have to wait.

I got to the stairs and saw everyone dancing and laughing and having fun, and I nearly turned around. I hate noise and crowds and frivolity. But pushed myself ahead, and finally saw Jo and the twins, and there was no going back. Fred nearly leapt on my when I finally got there. I gave him a hug and apologized over and over, even once he pulled me onto the dance floor and started spinning me around. It was a nice dance, I guess. I had fun, even though I spent the entire night with a pit in my stomach. I kept seeing a shadow in the corner of my eye, and I kept thinking it was Miles. I could see him standing there in the cold and dark, expecting an owl to let him know I was ready.

After a few hours of dancing I was finally able to put him out of my mind and focus on the people who were actually with me. Fred didn't once want to leave the dance floor, but the rest of us didn't share his perseverance. I tried, for his sake, but I needed a break or two through the night. I danced with Lee too, and at one point when we went to get drinks we were able to catch up- we both missed our time together in the commentator's box at Quidditch matches. We made plans to meet up once in awhile.

That's around the time when the music slowed down. I had missed all the previous slow dances, but apparently there was one last one. I hate slow music. It makes me sad; like it's trying to get your whole world to slow down just to make you dwell on all those things you're trying to keep yourself busy to avoid. I know I've got a lot of those things. But the music slowed down, and Fred popped up. He didn't let me protest, just grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the floor. I saw Jo and George swaying in each other's arms. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his head resting on hers. It would have been sweet if it weren't so sappy.

Fred had me held tight, tighter than I was comfortable with, so I made a little distance. His eyes were boring into me, and I knew he wanted me to look at him. I wanted to- I wanted to just wrap my arms around him like Jo was doing, but I couldn't. That shadow in the corner of my eye was back, and so was the pit in my stomach. I did my best to keep the rhythm, but even that was becoming difficult. I felt Fred's mood change.

"What's the matter, Cas?" I jerked my neck and looked him dead in the eyes, a smile popping on my face to hide where my thoughts had been.

"Nothing's wrong!" He didn't smile back and I felt myself paling and panicking.

"Cas, come on. I want this to be a special night. What is it?"

"Just talk to me, my mind's drifting, that's all."

"Well, actually I did want to talk to you," he said, and that certainly got my attention. He sounded serious the way people sound serious right before they ruin everything.

"Cas, I really- li-"

"Don't!" I gasped. The music had changed, to another slow song. God damn. I wasn't swaying anymore. "Don't say it, Fred. You can't do that. Not now." I told him. A little bit of light left his eyes.

"Why not? Cas, I need to say this now-" I saw my chance and took it- I broke off and twirled myself into Lee's arms. He was shocked, but smooth as ever, and we danced. Fred was hovering, I could see. I kept trying to find where Jo and George went, but they weren't on the floor, and I didn't see them on the fringes, and I couldn't make them out by the snacks or drinks. The song ended and Lee gave me proper little bow and a kiss on the back of my hand, and the music picked up and the floor was swarmed. I jumped from group to group for an hour, avoiding Fred and trying to find Jo. When I concluded Jo just wasn't dancing, I broke free from the crowd. I started asking around, but no one could help. My heart was racing- I was scared. I was panicking.

"Cassidy Walker!" Fred snapped, grabbing me by my shoulder and spinning me to look at him. He grabbed me by both shoulders and leaned in and I knew he was trying to kiss me. I shut my eyes and pushed him away. When I opened my eyes, I saw something I never thought I'd see- Fred was angry.

"Don't you dare, Cas! Don't you push me away! You feel it too, I know you do. And for some fucking reason you try to shut me out, but you can't. You can't ignore what we have, and for fuck's sake I will not let you run away from this," He grabbed my arms and I couldn't pull away, and he leaned in again to kiss me. I turned my head away and shut my eyes, braced against him. He couldn't be seriously doing this, not now. Not tonight. Miles might be right outside. Miles could be watching- what would he say? He'd drag me away into the night to fight in the war tomorrow. He'd probably kill Fred first.

"Oi!" Some gruff voice barked, and Fred was pried off of me. My heart stopped. Miles? I opened my eyes to see some guy standing between me and Fred. It took me a second to realize it was Viktor Krum, one of the Champions. He pushed Fred away. There was a small circle of people watching the drama.

"The lady said no," Krum barked at Fred. "Are you okay, my lady?" He asked, turning to me. I looked back and forth at the two boys with eyes intent on me. I finally landed on Krum and nodded silently, letting him take my arm and lead me away. I walked away from Fred, confused and frustrated.

"My date has abandoned me, it seems. Will we dance?" Krum asked. I looked into his cold eyes and nodded again. He smiles and pulled a flask out from his robe, taking a sip and offering it to me. I took it gladly. We danced for awhile, Viktor talking and me only half-listening. We emptied his flask and danced closer and closer as the music sped up. People had been leaving the Hall for a long time. Not many of us were left, and I was done dancing.

"I think I'm going to go, Viktor," I finally said. They were my first words to him all night. He nodded and walked me out of the Hall.

"Thank you for…helping me, earlier. I'm sorry your date left you so soon, but in some ways I guess I owe her my gratitude," I said, bowing my head. Viktor laughed.

"I am also sorry she left, but I am glad I found you. There are some of us going to…continue the party, if you would like to be my date a little longer?" He asked. I knew the look in his eye, and part of me wanted to say fuck it, yes, let's go Quidditch boy. It wasn't a particularly small part either. But it wasn't big enough. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not tonight, Viktor. I'll see you at your next challenge," I told him. He smiled and shrugged, and we parted ways. It was late- very late, and I realized I still didn't know where Jo was, but had a desperate need to talk to her. So I started searching.

I'm still searching. I scoured the halls, went to the Fat Lady and everything. No one's seen her- George either. I have no idea where they are, and dawn is breaking. I haven't slept and I'm sick with worry and anxiety and the beginning stages of hangover. The idea hits me- they went out, to the clearly to play Quidditch or stage a tournament. Plenty of Gryffindors are missing, where else would they go if not the common room?

I stumble out onto the grounds, still in my dress and heels. The cold morning air wakes me up a bit, but quickly it's too much for me and I'm shivering. I stumble my way to the entrance to the Forest, where I finally claw the damn shoes off my feel and continue on bear foot. I know the Forest like the back of my hands at this point, and I go to the clearly where we held all the gambling events. Nothing. Now I'm really getting scared. I start wandering at random, yelling Jo's name. Where the fuck is she? Answer me! Jo? Jo? Jo?

I see it. Red fabric torn on a bush. I trip as I run to it, but get there panting to find the dress cold and empty. No Jo. I look up and around the bush and see something that nearly makes me vomit. It's A basset hound curled up, and ferret curled right alongside it. I see a tuxedo jacket, shirt, trousers, bra, pants, and panties thrown everywhere. No…

I hear my growls curling in the back of my throat, and the change tears through me like fire. Once I'm a wolf my instincts kick in and in two seconds I've got George by his little doggy throat between my teeth. He's yipping and whining, and Jo's awake. She chatters for a second before changing into herself, but seeing her naked doesn't calm me any; in fact, I bite harder into George and may or may not taste the metallic tang of animal blood. Jo is screaming at me, covering herself with George's formalwear. She's yelling at me to stop, but I just growl more, and shake the little hound for good measure. Murder if definitely on my mind, and they both know it. I turn and am about to run off when there's another shout, and I'm ambushed.

Fred hits me over the nose with his wand. It smarts, and I snarl at him. He hits me again and again.

"No! Bad Cas! Put him down!" He snaps with each whip of his wand. Finally it's too much and I let George drop to the ground, and he scampers off to Jo, who picks him up and holds and snuggles him, checking his neck to see if he's hurt. I hope he is. Fred is glowering at me, still keeping me at wand-point, but this time I don't think he's just threatening me with a little tap on the nose. He's got anger in his eyes like last night. Good. I'm angry too.

Fred and I don't take our eyes off each other as George changes back, and he and Jo scramble to dress themselves. Fred then threatens me if I don't change back, so I do. He lowers his wand, and George and Jo approach, half-dressed and gripping what they couldn't get back on. I'm gripped by a new experience- my wolf-instincts. In a snap I leap onto George, knocking him over, and I hit him over and over. Admittedly they're not the most effective blows, but I'm emotional and back in my frailer form, so it's the best I can do.

"How could you?!" I shout, "She's a child for fuck's sake! How could you, you pervert, you mother-fucker!" I scream as I land blow after blow. Fred finally picks me up with embarrassing ease, and Jo brings George to his feet. I'm writing and struggling, but I can't get out of Fred's grip. He puts me down finally, and I get my breath and most of my composure.

"It was my choice, you moron," Jo says, rolling her eyes at me and clinging to George. "And he- this wasn't my first time," she added, and that shocked both me and Fred. George doesn't seem fazed. That means her and Wood…

I don't know why, but that is the final straw, and I feel my eyes start spilling tears and a knot swell up in my throat, so I whimper and change back into a wolf, and tear away from them all. I run and run until I can't hear their voices. I turn back into myself, still in the stupid dress but without the shoes, so I fall to the ground and just start crying. One thought echoes in my mind.

 _It's not too late_. _I can still choose Miles._


	8. Year 6-8 POV Jo

I haven't seen Cas since the Ball. We've had more Quidditch tournaments and parties in the Forest, but she hasn't come or even asked to share in the profits. What few classes we have, she shows up late for and sits as far from us as she can. She doesn't talk or even look at us. She ignores when we try to get her attention by throwing notes and shit. And by 'we', I mean me and George. Fred…it seems like Fred's stopped fighting.

George, well, he's a whole other story. We're dating, George and I. Some might say we're in love. Considering he did tell me he loves me on our first day, and I did reciprocate, I guess we'd say we're in love too. It's not like it was when I was dating Oliver. Nothing's really changed between George and I, except when we go out alone there's some kissing. And some nights I join him in the boys' dorm in ferret-form. We're not obnoxious or anything. We never had a big public coming out, and so it took some time for people to catch on that now when we sit together in the Great Hall at meals or whisper to each other in classes or sneak off onto the grounds on our own, it's not quite so innocent all the time anymore. People, as far as I can tell, are rather happy about me and George. I know I am.

Fred though, it's rough with him. We're not spending any less time with him, but when we are with him it's awkward. For a few days after the Ball he and Cas caused some scenes- well, he caused scenes, and Cas ignored him, slithered off, or allowed people to run Fred off for her. When we finally asked Fred what was going on, why she was mad at him of all people, he refused to answer. A couple of Durmstrang boys filled us in about Krum apparently having to save Cas from Fred at the Ball. I nearly laughed when they said that, but they were dead serious. George and I couldn't believe it. Still can't.

Thing is, it's been months and we've come to accept it. Cas and Fred never see each other, although they each spend time with us. Cas though, she disappears more and more often. We've considered trying to get the Map back from Harry to trace her movements, but we're not that desperate yet. Wherever it is she's going, she always comes back, and that's all that really matters in the end.

George is holding my hand as we walk into the arena- it's time for the final task. Like the second one we won't really be able to witness what's going on during the challenge itself, but you can bet we'll be here when the Champion emerges victorious. All four Champions are still in play, which is a little surprising- especially Harry. The kid's hella young and clearly isn't as experienced as the other three. That plus all the pressure the school's been putting on him to drop out, well, cheers to him for plowing through. George and I sit down, and we see Fred walking in with some Slytherin kids, but we wave him over for good measure. He raises a hand but sits down a good ways away from us. Cas walks in with Lee. They've been getting close again, and part of me hopes that they turn out to be dating in secret or something. Anything that would indicate Cas is okay and not crazy anymore. George raises a hand to them, but Cas either doesn't look or doesn't acknowledge him, and they sit down with a mixed group of friends elsewhere. That's perfectly okay by us, as long as everyone has someone George and I are content to be sitting just the two of us.

Dumbledore kicks of the festivities by explaining the challenge: a giant-ass maze filled with magical booby-traps. In the center is the TriWizard Cup, and whoever gets to it first is the Champion. Simple enough. The band is playing and the crowd is roaring as the Champions enter the maze.

Time passes. We can't see anything going on. The band is still playing but the crowd has lost some of its enthusiasm. People are talking in groups and milling around and some have even left. I can't blame them- waiting is hellish.

Hours go by. Fred and his friends have broken up, and most of them have left. Cas and Lee are talking, and I see as Fred crosses through to get to them. Lee sees it too and he jumps up to get between Fred and Cas. Fred is gesturing to Cas, then saying something to Lee, then screaming over Lee's shoulder at Cas. I squeeze George's hand and we look at each other. George gets up and we both go towards Fred. He's done his yelling and is turning around, but George yells at him to stop.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George asks. Fred flips him off and tries to shove past us.

"Fred, please!" I cry at him. He looks at me, and his eyes are filled with anger.

"What can I say? The bitch lost her mind. She's not worth it. Not worth a damn," he growls, pushing past me. I feel like I can't catch my breath. I go to go to Cas, but Lee stops me.

"Not you too, Lee. Please, I gotta talk to her."

"She's not having it right now, I'm-" I don't let him finish. I shove by him and plant myself firmly next to Cas. George has gone after Fred, so I'm hoping he'll be able to sort things out on that end. Cas is looking from me to Lee and back.

"Oh, drop the fucking act," I tell her, "What the hell happened at the Ball between you and Fred that's so bloody unforgivable? You've gotten over me and George enough to talk to us at least, and we abandoned you at a party to fuck in the Forest. Nothing Fred did could be any worse than that, am I right?" I ask, trying to play it lighthearted. She doesn't laugh.

"He's ruined everything. We can't be friends and he's made that clear, and now he can't let it go," she explains. I'm underwhelmed by her response.

"Remember the year before last, when Ginny went missing and we had spent the year being bitches to each other and we promised to appreciate and forgive and be friends with each other? Remember that teary-eyed speech you gave us all? Was that a fucking joke to you, Cas? Was it all a lie?"

"Of course it wasn't a bloody lie- don't give me that bullshit. I want to make things right, but he won't let me. It's all screaming and yelling with him. Why do I even have to explain this to you? This is bullshit- I don't have to be here. I can leave any time I goddam please, you know that? Miles- "

Someone starts cheering and shouting from the stands, and our attention is pulled to the center of the arena. A Champion! Everyone starts gasping and cheering. We can't make out who it is- they're on their knees- something seems wrong…

A scream rips through the dying applause, and then there's almost silence. All silent but for some sobbing. Sobbing from the center of the arena- from the Champion. Harry Potter, sobbing and gripping something-someone?- Cedric. There are whispers and screaming and Professors are flooding the area, and Cedric's dad- his dad is holding his body now wailing and moaning. Cedric is dead? No, he can't be. He can't be. I turn into George and he hugs me into him, hiding my face in his shirt, stroking my ponytail and rubbing my back. He's shaking, and so am I, but we're both silent. People are screaming and crying and running around us, and I'm scared I'll lose it too. If George lets go of me, I feel like I'd be a balloon without an anchoring, and I'd float away and never come back. I grip him tighter for the fear of it.

The area is cleared, and George and I allow ourselves to be herded to our Common Room. Normally we'd never let that happen. We fight our way out of the pack and go find Fred and Cas and we'd spend the night together in some random room talking or just sitting together. After an hour I ask George if we can go to the room, the one we always meet in. He looks at me with sad and tired eyes, but he nods and we go hand in hand off to the room. We find a fox sleeping on the couch, and Cas on the other side of the room curled up in a chair as herself. She's been crying. We sit down on the floor in between the two of them.

"I came in and he was like this," Cas whispers. I nod at her. She needs us to know they weren't in here alone together. I believe her.

"Why?" George asks, and Cas looks at him with puffy eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why does this shit happen every year?"

"Our school is cursed," Cas responds with a small smile, and George laughs. He laughs this sad, resigned laugh, and then I'm laughing too. Cas smiles and her tears start streaming again, and I'm laughing and crying at the same time.

"I didn't know him," Cas says. I nod my head. I didn't know him well myself.

"It still hurts," I tell her.

"I know," she whispers back. With a sniffle she turns into a wolf and hops off the chair and curls up next to me, and I put my cheek against her soft head and I wrap my arms around her neck. We fall asleep at some point, and when I wake up it's just me and George and Fred, in fox form, curled up in between us. Cas is gone, and I'm no longer surprised.


End file.
